


The Discworld Cafe

by Talayse



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Food Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talayse/pseuds/Talayse
Summary: You know how some places name their sandwiches after people or puns? Well, have some Discworld themed menu items.





	The Discworld Cafe




End file.
